In the arms of a Angel
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Emmett.  How does he go on without Rosalie? His Angel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I DO NOT own Twilight or anything in the Twilight universe, the characters or anything. I just own this storyline.**

**I'm just writing this story because I always wanted to write one on Emmett. It's according to if I get any reviews if I continue.**

Rosalie was careful.

It had been six years since that conflict in the meadow with the Voultri and the Cullen's decided to finally leave Forks. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Emmett had gone to check out houses in Alaska. Rose said she was going to stay behind to help Esme and Carlisle with packing up. It was a lie.

She carefully kept her thoughts hidden from Edward and waited to make a decision when Alice was gone.

Carlisle was at the hospital on his last night, Rosalie hid all the cell phones from Esme to keep Alice from calling. She left a broken rose on Esme's bed and she left a note to Emmett saying-_'I love you. I'm sorry but I can't go on anymore'._

She watched the news for a burning building and ran at vampire speed to a abandoned shoe factory in Forks. She was careful to hide from the few firefighters they had in that town then she walked in and released her soul to the flames.

Carlisle blamed himself. He should have realized his daughter never could get over being a vampire. Not being able to have children, not able to have Emmett's little girl or boy.

Esme didn't talk that much anymore and Jasper had his hands full with a depressed Alice.

Edward and Bella moved the furnishings and everything in the house at human speed, they couldn't get up the strength in their minds to go at vampire speed.

But things were getting better...slowly.

But Emmett couldn't...he left the Cullen family and was wondering the United States in a dense fog, He had on the same blue jeans and red shirt he had on the day they sniffed out Rose's ashes.

Even tho' he didn't need to, he stayed in hotel rooms, laid down on the bed and dreamed of his angel. Then some nights he just stayed under the stars and saw her.

He rarely ate or rather drank...just a mountain lion or a bear every week or so. He saw a herd of deer and remembered Rose saying she wanted to try one one day, so he tried one for her. It was sweet like her.

He didn't even really watch where he was going anymore but one day he came to the Atlantic ocean, shrugged his shoulders and went walking. He saw whales, stingrays, dolphins, the things he should be seeing with her.

One day he came to land and came out. He didn't even bothering reading road signs so he just walked. He knew he was in Europe but where? He walked roads endlessly. Until he came to a cafe and just sat down. He didn't care if people saw him, the clouds stayed, both real and imagined. Europe was in a cycle of drenching rains.

The waiter came over and started to ask something in Italian but Emmett firmly shaked his head so he left. Italy. He was in Italy but where? Oh, who cares?

A female vampire with red hair stood on top of a castle, she saw Emmett, he was so huge that you really didn't need vampire eyes to see him. She turned and went inside then a few minutes later, Felix and Dementri came out to Emmett. He looked up at them and only saw them a few times in his existence but knew who they were, they indicated with their heads to follow.

He sighed and got up and went into the castle. They went down a long hallway and through several rooms until they got to the throne room. When they opened the doors, there was Aro and his pathetic brothers.

Aro smiled and said:

"Emmett! To what do we owe this extreme pleasure?"

Everybody looks at the giant of a male vampire and how words seem to be stuck in his throat so Aro goes over and touches his arms. Sees and hears the black sadness then he asks in a sympathic voice:

"Would you mind staying with us?"

Emmett considers the words then shakes his head and Aro snaps his fingers and says:

"Santigago! find a room for our house guest!"

Emmett turns and leaves with Santigago and Marcus asks:

"What was that about?" "Sigh, beautiful Rose disposed of her existence and Emmett is wondering alone..."

He turns and looks at his brothers and smiles and says:

"And we shall catch him won't we?"

The guards and brothers smile.

**A/N-THis song belongs to Sarah McLaclan, I'm just putting them in the story.**

_**In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here**_

_**From this dark, hotel room, and the endlessnesss that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**_


	2. Chapter 2 The first laugh

**A/N This is Sarah McLachlan's song-I'm just using it as a backdrop in my story.**

**Disclaimer-Characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. Not Sand ~N~ Sable. Sigh.**

_**I need some distraction, oh beautiful release**_

_**Memories seep from my veins**_

_**Then maybe be empty and weightless and maybe **_

_**I'll find some peace tonight**_

_**In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here**_

_**From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**_

It had been two weeks since Emmett came to Italy. A week since coming to the castle and…he couldn't even remember when he ate last.

He looked around the small enclosed room they had put him in, it didn't even have a bed so he was on the floor looking at the gray brick walls. There was just a chair and a mirror so he figured it was a junk room for the castle. Maybe that's all he was now, junk.

He got up and went to the door and he could hear footsteps outside and then he opened the door. Aro and his brothers turned to look at him as well as Jane, Felix and Demetri. Aro smiled his plastic smile and said in a happy voice:

"Emmett! So good to see you!"

Emmett then spoke the first words he had in weeks:

"I want to go hunting"

Aro knew what the huge vampire meant by hunting. Animals, not human so he snapped his fingers and said:

"Of coarse and Felix can go with you, since you are not used to the countryside of Italy"

Demetri spoke up and asked:

"Why can't I go Master?"

Felix turned his head to his friend and said:

"Demetri? Don't you remember the last time you went hunting?"

Demetri stuffs his hands in his pockets and sulks off. Jane tries to hide a smile and Emmett snickers.

Emmett heard the sound from his throat and he felt guilty but then he heard his angel in her sweet voice:

"_Go ahead and laugh Emmett. It's funny!_

Everybody stops and Aro goes over to Emmett and touches his arm and asks:

"Is there anything you need Emmett?"

Emmett looks at Aro then says:

"Just to be shown the way to the animals"

Aro signals with a slight nod of his head for Felix to come on and they go down a long hallway then open a door to the brisk, cool European air. Cauis asks his brother:

"Why didn't you insist he eat with us?" "Dear brother, you are terribly impatient. The dear man has been through a heartbreaking loss, one does not insist on such matters in a time of grief such as this. You must realize how extremely hard it is for Vampires to get over a loss of a mate. We should just count the stars in the heavens that Emmett hasn't asked for us to take his life."

Marcus cuts both his brothers a sneak look and Cauis bows his head then Marcus asks:

"What was that you heard when you touched him?"

Aro's smile disappears then he says in a surprisingly tender voice:

"He felt immense guilt at the act of snickering at Demetri but the velvet voice of his angel came to him and told him that it was all right"

All of the vampires in the hallway consider the weight of the words then proceed down the hall to the throne room where they await their supper.

Emmett 'breathes' in the night air and looks at Felix then asks:

"Should I not ask about that back in there?" "What? Oh, Demetri…don't let him know I told you…."

Felix tries not to snicker telling Emmett but he can't help it and says:

"In another lifetime, Demetri was hunting near the outskirts of the woods in northern Italy, that was before the Voultri settled in Volterra, anyway, um, our master's wife; who he didn't know then was bathing in the waters of a small lake. And as any male would, vampire or not and….he did not notice a wild animal coming upon him and as he was screaming, Sulpicia came to him and changed him. He was brought back here and has been a guard ever since"

Emmett looks at him and nods then after a few minutes, Felix asks:

"You smell that?"

Emmett nods his head and says:

"A bear" "We call it **Orso Bruno Maricano**, a American bear got you, no?" "Yeah" "Then think of this as Italian justice"

Felix waves his hand and Emmett races straight for the bear and grabs it and snaps the bears neck then drains it.

Across the great ocean and into another continent , lays Alaska and the Cullen family is in their newly furnished house but the house is quiet still with deep grief.

Edward and Bella sit around almost balled up around each other. Carlisle sits by himself looking at a piece of paper, Nessie sits by her grandmother and Jasper watches his pixie wife dangling her fingers in a bored way over her fingernail polish tray. Only the hum of the television set is heard in the room then without warning, Alice snaps her head up and says:

"He laughed!"

Carlisle asks:

"What?" "Emmett….he, well, snickered. Then he felt guilty about it"

Esme asks her:

"Where is he?"

Alice looks at Edward and he just says three words:

"With the Voultri"

It's like a huge vacuum has come in and Jasper looks at everybody and then asks a very Emmett question:

"Should we go get him?"

Carlisle looks at his pixie like vampire daughter then asks:

"What else have you seen Alice?" "Well, we all saw him when he left….he was like…a lost child….he just wondered from place to place after he left here; no real direction. He wasn't even looking at road signs, he didn't know where he was going, he just walked…"

She just carefully looks at each face of her family then goes on:

"He came to the ocean and just walked and he didn't even know what land he walked on and it was Italy. One night he sat down in a chair at a café' and Corrin, I think, saw him and he was bought to the Voultri castle….and has stayed" "I'll ask again, should we go get him Carlisle?"

Carlisle thinks then says:

"No…from what Alice sees, he's fine. Everybody handles grief in his/ her own way Jasper and if he's just now …snickering and….what is he doing now Alice?"

Her face seems to go blank for a few minutes then says:

"Hunting….with Felix" "Leave him be, they are treating him as a guest as I was. They are gracious hosts"

Edward snorts but Bella playfully slaps him then Edward gets up and takes Bella's hand and he goes to the piano and plays a old classical tune to give music to a home. Nessie asks her grandma:

"Can you fix me a cheese ravioli grandma?"

Esme smiles and gets up and goes to the kitchen with her granddaughter. Carlisle fills out a form to be a teaching doctor at the local Alaskan college and Alice finally picks out a fingernail polish.

I guess you have to start healing somewhere.

**Reviews, please.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Cries of Pain

**A/N-I know I have been doing a lot emotion in these first two chapters and this one will be even more intense ( I Hope ). To me, Rosalie and Emmett were together like 80,90 years? I don't think you can ( snap ) cry in one chapter then the next say oh, I found happiness.**

**So-WARNING-Hankies will be needed.**

Aro, Marcus and Cauis spend a rare moment in the throne room without the guards. They are intensely going over papers of their businesses that they have.

Sulpicia is in a room in the castle making beautiful pencil drawn pictures of Italy's countryside and Athendora, Cauis's beautiful wife, is the Voultri's answer to Alice Cullen. She is in her room trying on the latest dresses that her husband _thinks_ he allows her to buy.

Suddenly, Aro and his brothers here the violent _whoosh_ and _thump_ coming from down the hall. They get up and follow the sounds to two doors. It is where the castles gymnasium is, Aro opens the doors to see Emmett and Felix wrestling all over t he gym floor and Alec, Jane and Demetri look at the vampires coming in and Aro asks, "What is going on?" "Emmett and Felix" "I quit wrestling with them a long time ago" Answers Demetri.

Aro looks over to t he left side of the room and notices a pile of wood on the floor and asks:

"Wasn't there a wall I had made there for them to work out on?"

Jane smirks and says, "There was"

Aro raises his voice a notch and says, "But that wall was made of the strongest wood possible, almost vampire proof"

Jane rolls her eye and Alec says in a low, low voice, "Yeah, right"

The all watch the two warriors on the floor then they see Felix backing away but Emmett continues punching a punching bag. The bag looks like a normal human punching bag but inside, it has 12 lbs. of cement in it but in minutes, it is crumbled dust because of the punishment it receives from Emmett.

Almost in a blind rage, Emmett goes and destroys a set of barbells and begins punching the inner wall of the gym. Demetri and Alec look at each other and Felix begins to go try and stop him …somehow but then….Emmett lets out a howl of rage and pain that is so loud, the rest in the room covers their ears.

Up in her room, Sulpicia stops drawing the beautiful countryside pictures and she quickly draws a picture of Rosalie then she draws slashes over the same picture as if she is doing it. Athendora falls against the wall of her room in dry sobs.

In Alaska, the Cullen family are in the living room again, Alice and Jasper sit on the couch with their arms intertwined with each other. Edward and Bella softly talk standing near a wall and Esme is going over some papers at a table.

Just then, Alice looks in horror and she covers her ears and she screams:

"He's screaming!" "What is it?" "Emmett! He's screaming!" "Are the Voultri doing anything to him?" "NO! it's his grief! OH MY GOD!"

Just then, Jasper faints from the emotions that he feels radiating from his small wife, Edward falls in a heap from hearing the sounds in his mind and Bella falls with him and he starts whimpering like a child, "Don't ever leave me Bella" over and over again. All Bella can say in dry sobs, "I won't". Esme watches her children in silent grief.

Sulpicia comes down to t he gymnasium, Aro watches his wife glide in and he goes to her and he just silently gives her his hand and she does the same, their hands touch and only to them do they see a flicker of invisible flame between them and a unspoken bond.

Athendora runs to her husband and being the more emotional one of the two, throws herself on him. Marcus goes to Emmett who has finally fallen on the floor in a beaten emotional heap and he starts dry sobbing. Marcus gets a nearby chair, brings it over and sits in it and lets Emmett's head lay on his lap as he 'cries'.

**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance**

**For the break that will make it ok**

**There's always some reason to feel not good enough**

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

**I need some distraction, Oh beautiful release**

**Memories seep from my veins**

**They may be empty and weightless and maybe **

**I'll find some peace tonight.**

**In the arms of an Angel fly away from here**

**From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from t he wreckage of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of an Angel, may you find some comfort here.**

**So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn**

**There's vultures and thieves at your back**

**The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies**

**That you make up for all that you lack**

**It don't make no difference, escaping one last time**

**It's easier to believe**

**In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness**

**That brings me t o my knees**

**In the arms of an Angel far away from here**

**From this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**

**In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**

**You're in the arms of an angel; may you find some comfort here.**

**Disclaimer—Song belongs to Sarah McLachlan.**


	4. Chapter 4 Destruction

**A/N-The song, 'In the arms of an Angel' is still the backdrop for this chapter but picture, if you will; a more dramatic piece like we hear when the intense action starts playing. Please read and reviews are asked for, please.**

It had been a few months since Emmett's last breakdown over Rosalie in the gym. Emmett was now an 'unofficial' member of the guard. He would go with Felix and Demetri to go hunt down newborns that were created and causing trouble.

Emmett remembered the vicious newborn army that Victoria had created to go after his sister-in-law so he didn't see any reason why he should not help destroy these creatures.

And anybody could see that it was like therapy for the giant vampire.

The castle was quiet. Emmett and Demetri were in a game of chess. Everybody was doing something to keep themselves occupied while Aro was in the background, lurking and watching each person, especially Emmett. He saw Felix standing by watching everything with a bored look, that is until Aro snapped his fingers and commanded Felix to come over.

"Yes, master?" says Felix.

Aro looks over at Emmett and whispers in a voice so low that only Felix can hear.

"How is our house guest?"

Felix looks over and he says.

"He is getting better, the pain seems to be fading somewhat"

Aro shakes his head in agreement then says,

"I am glad his mental state is getting better but I am acquiring

about his physical being also. How is the golden eyed vampire when he goes with you and the other guards to places? Does he hesitate being so 'raised' by Carlisle?"

Quickly, Felix answers:

"On the contrary, I was surprised. He does not see a problem in destroying these pop up bands of newborns. He feels sorry for the ones who have created them because of ignorance…or whatever but he respects our decision to rid ourselves of them"

Aro considers those words heavily then asks,

"How is his strength?

On that, Felix is a little embarrassed but says.

"With a bit more strength, he could equal me"

Aro hears those words with amusement in his eyes.

A few minutes later, a guard, Corrin, comes running down the hallway and she shouts:

"Master! Master Aro!"

Everybody jerks their heads up at the female guard shouting and all their reflexes of defense come up and they all walk over as Aro says:

"What is it?

Corrin settles herself down to speak then she finally says:

"I saw them coming from the northwest…newborns coming with torches!" "Did you recognize anybody? "No"

Aro brushes past Corrin followed by the other guards, his brothers and both wives.

They all go to outside the on the large outer court and see the hundreds of newborns coming over the hills like a rushing waterfall. Out of the left, the royal vampires see a small section of their castle already on fire and Emmett yells:

"Aro! Get the women out of here!"

Sulpicia and Athendora look surprised and Sulpicia says:

"How dare he! How dare he orders us!" "It is sound advice! Get out of here!"

Aro snarls like a lion and Emmett says:

"Let's go!"

Emmett, Demetri and Felix and some other guards jump down the 300 hundred foot castle and land with ease and Emmett says:

"Come on Jane!"

She starts walking into the growing, snarling crowd with the ease of a child walking down the street and she just stares pain into each person. Felix and Demetri easily take apart the newborn and Alec quickly starts a bonfire and they throw the pieces of their victims in the fire and a ghastly, purplish haze comes out. Emmett goes over to a enormous, ancient tree and like picking off a small twig, snaps off a branch and begins

His own reign of violence terror.

A rouge vampire comes up behind Jane and Emmett sees and he shouts:

"Jane!"

He smashes the vampire's head off as she ducks then the small vampire easily picks the headless body and throws it into the fire and then walks on.

Meanwhile, Athendora and Sulpicia finally reach the edge of the Italians woods but they can still easily see the vampire apocalyptic type fight to the finish going on and Athendora looks at her sister and with drops of venom in her voice says,

"You were appalled at him ordering us out of there, why don't you go help now?"

Sulpicia looks at the destruction going on and she says,

"They are doing fine without me"

Athendora smiles.

Over in Alaska, Alice lazily looks through a fashion magazine with Jasper at her feet and everybody else sitting around watching TV. Then she gets a look on her face and she smiles and Jasper looks up and asks,

"What is it?" "It's Emmett. Some newborns came descending on the Voultri and he's fighting,"

She giggles and Edward asks:

"What is it?" "It SO Emmett! It's like watching a movie on television Like a Steven Segal or something"

They all smile nervously at that except for Alice. After a while, she says:

"He'll be all right"

Back at the Voultri castle, Aro looks down at the mayhem and madness and he says:

"Strange, I didn't have to say anything to him"

He just smiles like a like a maniac with dreams of delusions.

Nobody notices the young human female watching it all in the corner of the woods.


	5. Chapter 5 Finding Help

**This chapter will be, um, hopefully a mixture of comedy and drama. Let me know what you think.**

The next morning, Aro and two of his female guards, Corrin and Heidi were walking down the hall and he was careful to talk in his low voice so that only they could hear. Emmett came out of his small room and Aro's face lit up like a forgotten candle in the back of the room and he greets Emmett in his usual way,

"Emmett! So good to see you! Did you have a good mental rest after the circumstances of last night?"

Emmett looks at Aro and the two very sexy female vampires with him and he smiles and cocks his head in their direction then says,

"Yes Aro"

Just then they hear a loud, violent _bang, bang,_ and a _thump_ and a few _rings_ that are slowly dying out and Aro, Emmett and the girls look at each other in confusion then walk in the direction of the noise. They turn the corner of the hall and see Felix smashing the telephone at the desk of the reception area then he sits down in the chair with his arms crossed and a VERY angry scowl on his face and if vampires could change face colors, his would be beet red.

Emmett goes over and picks up the beaten and twisted phone and they all look at it and Emmett, Corrin and Heidi snicker. Aro sighs and Emmett asks,

"What is Felix doing here?

Aro tells him,

"Sigh, the human secretary that we had here, Maria. She expired of fright last night when the newborns came here in a crazed frenzy"

Emmett looks at him and cocks his eyebrow and Aro says,

"I swear! Humans have such fragile hearts"

Felix then speaks up:

"I don't see why I have to get behind this desk every time we lose a secretary! I can't understand those voices on that machine!" "It's a telephone Felix" "Oh, I don't care!"

Just then Jane and Alec come up with Aro putting a finger to his head and starts rubbing it in a circle then Jane asks,

"What's wrong Master?"

He looks at her with his red eyes then says:

"I think I'm getting the equal to a human headache"

Jane sees the smashed up phone that Emmett holds up and she tries to hide her snicker then Demetri comes around the corner with a pale tan skinned tone vampire in his clutches and Aro perks up and asks:

"I found this one master, hiding in the hills. I felt someone in charge from the newborns so I followed what my instincts were telling me and I found him" "Interesting. Emmett, would you stay at the desk while we take care of this matter?"

Emmett silently shakes his head and Aro continues,

"All my guards come with me….Felix, go get my brothers, please?..."

Felix looks delighted to get up from behind the constraints of the desk and says:

"Yes, Master" "Corrin, Heidi, please go attend to the matters I discussed with you and…"

He raises his voice even though there's no need to and says:

"Anthendora! Order another phone for us, please?"

Demetri looks around and asks:

"Did Felix destroy another phone?" "Don't ask"

All the vampires but Emmett go into the throne room.

Aro all but glides up to his massive throne and sits in it then out of the corner of the throne room, Marcus and Cauis silently come in. Their eyes immediately go toward the stranger in the room.

All is quiet as the two brothers go up to their thrones and sit down. Aro snaps his fingers toward Demetri and he brings fourth the accused. The unknown vampire tries to put on a brave front but Demetri can feel his trembling nerves being so close to him and he gives a small smile of satisfaction.

Aro asks the person:

"Who are you?" "I am Moric" "Who sent you?"

Moric stands there still as a statue and silent as one then Demetri tightens his grip on him and Moric grimaces in pain and Aro snaps his fingers then rises himself up off his throne with the assurance of full power behind him. Marcus and Cauis look at each other and Aro slowly goes fourth. He reaches his hands for Moric's clasped hand. Moric has a look of utter confusion but as soon as Aro touches him, he gains understanding.

Moric's thoughts become Aro's and he sees all and knows all.

All Aro says,

"Ah'

Aro goes back and sits down and he brings his fingers to his chin and thinks long and hard. Everybody in the room is filled with anticipation as the air becomes thick with fright. Then Aro says in a quick voice,

"You, Moric have been found guilty of attempting to overthrow the Voultri, the know guardians of the vampire world. Have you any words to say before we pronounce sentencing?"

Moric's mouth falls open and he searches for words in his mouth then finally he asks,

"How do you know this when I have said nothing?"

This time Cauis speaks and the words drip from his mouth as the venom from a snake,

"My brother has been bestowed the gift of touching someone on any part of their body and knowing their entire thoughts. ALL their thoughts…in past and present." "So you see, we know of your crime and I even know who sent you, so I'll ask again; any last words before the pronouncement of judgment?"

Moric clasps his hand closed in a fist then says:

"I'll just say that what I did was out of loyalty, nothing else. I have no shame or regret on my mind"

Aro says in a rather swift and harsh voice:

"Guilty"

Jane begins to step fourth out of habit to do her…..duty but Aro stops her by saying:

"No, I shall do this one Jane dear"

A small wave of disappoint enters her forever young frozen face And Aro goes toward Moric again and looks at Demetri.

Demetri forces Moric down on his knees then Aro smiles a sweet smile then places his hands on either side of Moric's head then S-L-O-W-L-Y builds a pressure and Moric looks horrified as he knows his fate.

His head finally gives in to pressure and explodes as if a rock would then his limp body falls to the floor and Aro says in disgust,

"Burn the body"

Alec and Santiago lift the body up to take to the furnace.

Aro turns around and says:

"Let's get on with the business of the day, shall we?" "Before we do Aro, what was that you learned from Moric's thoughts?" "My dearest brothers, that bit of information is something that I would like to keep to myself for awhile; if you don't mind"

Cauis and Marcus glance at themselves then Aro claps his hands as if a child would then says:

"Let's move on. Our dear secretary, Maria expired last night when we were so taken on by the newborns. Her heart gave out. There must be heart illness in her family somewhere. Tsk, tsk. Anyway, we have dire need of looking for another one to take her place" "Let's just ask Sulpicica or Athendora to call the unemployment agency and ask for some applicants to be sent over" "Wonderful! Felix, could you go get one or the other?"

Felix hastily goes outside and sees Athendora come stomping down the hallway anyway in a gorgeous black sundress. She's muttering something in a old language, Latin he remembers and he sees her open up a large drawer underneath the desk and she says to Felix and Emmett,

"Vampires are supposed to have a perfect, clear memory , no?"

Emmett nods his head then she continues to say,

"Why is it that my brother-in-law can never remember that I have extra phones underneath here?"

She gets out a phone and angrily plugs it in and Felix says:

"Um, Ma'am, Master Aro would like for me to ask you to call the unemployment agency to ask that they send people who would be secretaries over" "Humph, oh would he?"

Felix quickly darts back into the throne room while Athendora makes the call.

As the day wears on, Emmett sees a strange parade of people coming through. Strange people. People of all shapes and sizes, the elderly schoolteacher types with their hairs in buns to people who you knew didn't need to even carry a pencil to write.

Emmett shakes his head as he hears Aro pick up a heavy chair and throws it against the wall and says:

"What. Kind. Of. _Homo sapiens_ are they let living in Italy? NOT one decent person! That last man looked so ghastly even I would be scared coming in here!"

Jane says:

"I think that was known as a 'Punk Rocker' my master" "Ugh!" "We have one more person coming, I think"

Aro turns to Felix and growls:

"Bring this _person_ in when he or she arrives!" "Yes sire"

Felix looks at Demetri then quickly leaves the throne room. He stands by Emmett's desk and Emmett asks:

"Having a tough time in there?" "I haven't seen it like this in 300 years"

Just then the vampires hear the _click, click_ of heels on the floor, Even though the floors are carpeted, with their hearing, they can perfectly pick up sounds. The first thing Emmett sees is caramel colored hair bouncing on invisible waves and he thinks.

'_Esme?'_

Then he sees the face and it is _not_ his adoptive mother. The female has a beautiful round face with milk for skin, eyes that fell out of the sky, a perky nose, tiny red lips and she has on a silver skirt and jacket with a light red blouse underneath and she asks in a tender voice as she walks.

"Is this where I come for the Voultri interview?"

As she sees Emmett, she remembers the person she saw last night fighting like a fierce warrior. No fear comes to her.

Emmett thinks,

'_Who is she reminding me of?'_

Just then the woman dressed in a high class clothes shoes, trips on a snag on the carpet and her knees hits the side of the coffee table and she says,

" Ow! "

Emmett then thinks,

'_Bingo! Bella!'_

Felix opens the door like a gentleman should and says:

"In here Madame"

She smiles and collects herself then goes in. Just then Athendora comes running into the room with Sulpicia who has a disgusted look on her face and she asks:

"Why are we here?" "I smelt the most fabulous smell! Next to blood of coarse. High end silk. WHERE IS IT?" "Um, I just saw a woman go in to interview for the job wearing some kind of silk" "Arrgh!" "You _smell _fabric?" "It's a gift"

Sulpicia rolls her eyes.

Later, as the day is done. Emmett starts for his room and Aro stops him by asking:

"Where are you going Emmett?" "Well, I was going to rest in my room, that is if you want me to do something" "No, no, nothing of the sort but the new secretary is making herself at home all ready and she has place in there some out of date machinery. So we are going to have to accommodate you elsewhere my dear boy" "Oh"

Corrin and Heidi look at each other and smile. Demetri and Felix look at each other with confused looks and they go down the hall then stop at a door half way and Aro flings his hands out and says,

"Here we are"

Emmett goes over and opens the door and the first thing he sees is a huge bed made of the finest and strongest Italian wood. It has brass bed posts that tangle up near the ceiling like a spider web. Two huge wing type chairs beside a welcoming fireplace and underneath the chairs is a bear skinned rug. ( What else? ) Other manly decorations are on the wall then Emmett turns to Aro speechless and he says:

"Enjoy my guest"

He and the other vampires leave and Emmett looks around the room then goes and sits on the bed then after a few minutes, goes to the chairs and sits in and looks in the fireplace and then gets out his cell phone. Goes to text message then clicks on the name Esme then types in '**Love you Mom'**

He sits back and basks in the glow of the fire.

Esme's cell phone gives the signal of a message. She picks up her phone, clicks on to view and reads it and then she holds it to her breasts and if she could, she would cry.


	6. Chapter 6 La Tua De Cantante

**A/N-I really appreciate everybody who has put this on story alert and guys are making my day! But I need, need reviews! Feedback! That helps me a lot, knowing how you guys feel.**

**This chapter will lend more toward the rating of M-for mature audiences, especially near the end. I just wanted to warn if any of you were underage. **

**Rosalie was Emmett's angel, I'm not diminishing that but I don't think she was his**_** singer**_ **since he didn't meet Rose until after his change. So I'll shut up now and let you read.**

Emmett was still sitting in the chair in front of his fireplace, just thinking and he started to get up when his senses overwhelmed him.

He knew a human has entered the castle and he knew who it was, the woman who became the secretary yesterday. But why didn't he feel like then? He had been around humans before and never felt or smelt like anything like this.

It was like honeysuckles had entered the building. It filled up his nostrils. Her blood was moving like musical notes.

He could sense how she was moving, she was walking and moving things around in her office. "Ow" he had heard her say. She had just hit her shin. He even heard her moving her hair back around her ear and rubbing her skin.

He collected himself and went outside. He went down the long hallway and turned the corner and saw her working at the desk. He stopped and watched her.

Aro was coming down the hall when he saw the massive vampire just standing there and he became intrigued. He smiled that Cheshire cat smile that he has then went silently walking and when he got to Emmett, he touched his arm. He was loving what he saw and heard and he silently congratulated himself on hiring such a person. He asked Emmett,

"Is there anything wrong Emmett?" "Oh no. I'm just, um, wondering what to do first for the day" "Well, do excuse my manners, let me introduce you to the newest staff member of t he Voultri..."

The female looks up at them coming to her and no fear is in her...just curiosity. Aro says,

"Emmett, I would like to introduce Miss Dassy Merimenti. Miss Merimenti, Emmett Cullen, he is a guest of ours at our castle"

Emmett nods his head then Aro says,

"If you will excuse me, I need to start the business matters of the day"

Aro glides into the throne room but not before looking back at the scene playing before him. He goes inside and sees his brother , Cauis, who is already seated behind a desk beside the throne's and has his daily frowning face and he looks at Aro then asks:

"What has made you so happy dear brother?" "I think we may just have found a way to keep our house guest…permanently" "And how's that?"

Aro walks over to his brother then bends over and says.

"Emmett has found his _la tua de cantante….his singer"_

For the first time in a long time, Cauis smiles with his brother. Marcus is coming to the throne room also and he sees Emmett and Dassy making small talk at the desk and he smiles also but for a different reason.

A few minutes later, Aro sticks his head out and asks,

"Emmett, would you be so kind as to take our newest employee on a tour of the castle? She really should get t o know the entire place; so she can be accurately aware of the place in describing it to any visitors who might have questions"

Emmett looks confused but he says,

"Yes, I will."

Aro goes back in and Emmett motions for her to follow them. Back in the throne room, Marcus and Cauis look at Aro with suspicion and Aro simply says:

"Well, she does need to know this immense place and besides, Heidi's coming with breakfast"

Emmett and Dassy go down the long hallway and Dassy looks at the medieval walls and they go into the outer room and Emmett understands what is going on when he sees the large tourist group being led by Heidi

Dassy and Emmett walked around the place. He showed her the gymnasium , the library, the guest bathrooms and then they came across a room where Emmett had no knowledge of. A kitchen! It was a beautiful, well stocked kitchen with new appliances.

Dassy walked in and she smiled and said,

"This is beautiful! For a kitchen, everything looks like it's never been touched" "You cook?" "Well, only marginally. I don't get to do it much, it's just me in Italy. My family is in America" "Oh? Then why are you here?" "Well, I was born in Italy but raised in America, I just wanted to come back here and well, see my birthplace. I love it here so I have lived here for two years"

He watches her walk around the room admiring every piece of silver appliance and he hears her stomach growl and he asks.

"Would you like to fix yourself something to eat? I know you must be hungry" "Oh, I didn't think you heard my stomach…you don't think Mister Aro would mind do you?"

Emmett thinks of the slaughter overhead and he says,

"No, go on"

Dassy looks around and goes to t he big silver refrigerator and pulls out eggs and bacon. Emmett looks around and thinks to himself,

'_I guess Aro would have this kitchen built for the human workers….and those that don't get eaten'_

He smirks to himself then he goes back to watching Dassy with fascination. Her every movement is under constant watch from him and when the eggs and bacon hit the sizzling pan, not even that overrides his sweet, exotic smell of her. She looks at him and asks,

"Do you want me to fix some for you?" "No, no, I just ate"

She goes on to cooking and he thinks,

'_Yeah, two days ago'_

After everything finishes cooking together, she goes over to sit at the small round table and he sits with her and he tries not to keep a constant eye on her but it fails. She finishes her plate in little time then they get up and then he takes her to one last place that he can in the castle. To the porch overlooking the garden.

She looks in awe at it all. She sees rare flowers and vines hanging from the wall, a fountain of an angel pouring water back into the clear waters. The antique wrought iron gates surrounding the property and the manicured grass. She looks back at Emmett and he says:

"Aro's wife, her pride and joy"

She walks around and sees how tourists have thrown both Euro and American dimes and quarters in making wishes. Wishes of those that may or may not have come true. Only if they lived.

She sits down on a cement seat and glides her small hands over the water then asks Emmett,

"Come sit with me"

The golden eyes of the handsome vampire looks up at the shining sky and says,

"I think I'll stay here"

She looks back up at the sky then back at him and gathers in her breath and asks:

"Are you a vampire?"

He just looks at her in shock.

Across the Atlantic, at the Cullen household; Nessie comes in and stands in the middle of the living room and even with her physical age of being six, she is mentally around 12. But at that moment she is a mad 6 year old. She has a teddy bear in hand with claw marks on it ( wonder how those got there?) and she throws it on the floor then announces:

"I hate it here!"

Everybody looks up and Bella asks,

"What?" "I. HATE it here! It's no fun! Alaska is no fun! I can't go outside!"

Just t hen Esme tries to smooth things over by saying,

"Nessie…."

Alice interrupts by saying,

"Esme, she's right. This place….I don't know how the Denali coven loves it so much! I mean the UPS mean can't even get through on time!"

Edward just rolls his eyes and looks at Bella who only smiles then goes over to her daughter and gives her a hard slap on her rear and says,

"That's still no reason to have a fit like that young lady in the middle of the living room and in front of everybody!" "Ow! Okay mommy"

Nessie goes over and sits by her dad fuming. Esme sighs then says,

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it, Carlisle has a job at the local college and…" "Hmpf, the place is not even big enough to have a hospital for him to work in and we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" "Alice Brandon Cullen! We were in the middle of nowhere in Forks!" "Yes but at least we could get out and go shopping!"

They all go quit then Alice perks up and Edward asks,

"What's going on?" "You'll see"

Just then the door opens and Carlisle appears. Esme practically flies to him and whispers,

"Thank God you are here. I'm going to go insane here by myself"

He looks around at his family then asks,

"What's going on?"

Nessie stands up with her little fists on either side of her hips and she says:

"We hate it here!"

Bella just glares at her daughter and Nessie squirms back down by her daddy and Carlisle says,

"Well, I just got another job offer"

Everybody perks up their attention and Edward smiles then Carlisle says,

"It's for a Head of doctor position in Scotland" "Scotland!" "Yes, would you all be willing if I accept to go?"

All of them together say:

"Yes!" "It would mean uprooting again" "We're all willing to go!" "I know of a coven over there that we can stay with until we find a home"

Esme softens the look on her face and says:

"We'll be closer to Emmett"

Everybody goes at vampire speed this time packing.

Later that evening, as the day ends in Italy, Emmett opens the door to the throne room and Aro turns around and Emmett asks

"Aro, I want to go hunting NOW, can Felix come?"

Nobody has ever heard Emmett talk in the tone of voice Emmett talks in and Aro looks back at his hefty guard member and nods his head and they go.

When Felix and Emmett leave, Cauis asks:

"What was that about?" "I believe that Emmett is having trouble accepting his _singer"_

Everybody looks in wonder after Emmett.

Felix doesn't even have to say anything, as soon as they are out the massive, antique doors of the castle, Emmett runs at even a speed faster than vampire should and when he sees the first bear; he nearly tears it apart drinking from it. He really slaughters more animals than Felix has ever seen and even he is in awe and shock.

Much later that night, Emmett goes into his new room. He switches on the light even when it is really unnecessary. He looks at his bed and his mouth falls open in shock.

Heidi is in his bed, under t he bedspread and sheets and COMPLETELY nude. Except for a little fishhook necklace. He walks around and she says in a very sultry and hot voice:

"I thought I would go fishing"

She jingles the necklace then takes it off and places it on the bed stand. Emmett still says nothing. He closes the door and she stands up. He sees her in all her nude glory. Her breasts are round globes , her skin even though is white as chalk, is inviting to caress, and her thighs curve out just right and her legs are long and smooth as silk.

She goes over to him with a wicked smile and she takes his right hand and places it on her mound. He gasps as he feels something he thought was gone.

He sees Rosalie's face. He sees Dassy's face. He feels around her area until he finds the right spot he was searching for and thrusts in his finger.

Heidi gasps at the shock of the sensation, Her hand reaches and she feels for his pants. Her hands go to feel his erection through his pants and she makes a outline of his crotch, then gently squeezes it and he growls like a panther. Part of him feels guilty but the other part reasons that it will help him forget her.

He forces her to go backward to the bed and she quickly helps him undress. He looks down at her and he smiles then picks her up and lays her on the bed. He starts at her feet and slowly licks upward, he comes to her soft mound and licks that part of her into a frenzy.

Her hands go up to his thunderous thighs and he feels each soft scratch of her red painted fingernails. They really don't say any words, He just takes her breasts and squeezes them together and she moans and then he lowers himself on her. He looks into her tainted red eyes and she thinks she sees passion and she smiles . But he only sees two faces, Rose and Dassy then the faces blend into one and it's the _singer._

His nostrils flare and he thrusts into her and keeps going until he lets out a soft growl that becomes a mighty roar and Heidi does the same.

**A/N—My M section of the chapter might have been short but I think it was effective, hm?**

**Oh, does anybody know what this little green button down here is? I think you hit it for reviews. He He.**


	7. Chapter 7 Aro's plan of  action

_Over in another part of Volterra..._

Dassy sits in her small cottage house in a designer nightgown and she looks at the fire in the fireplace then goes to stir up the embers. Then she goes to sit in the stuffed chair in front of it and sits down.

She picks up a small diary and a pen and begins to write in it.

_Today I have begun work at Volterra castle. It is a tourist attraction and I am the secretary there. It is run by a coven of vampires. Yes, I know that sounds crazy but it is true._

_My grandfather told me stories all my life about the castle and how tourists disappear, my momma told me he told me these stories to frighten me. So I came here two years ago to find out the truth._

_After this long a time and doing so much work into this, I have discovered the truth, my grandfather was right. But….I am not afraid. These are not the vampires we grew up with in stories, they do not have 'fangs', one inch long teeth. They have teeth sharp enough to bite human flesh. They do not go out in the sun, that is true but I do not think they will burn._

_I met one today, a golden eyed vampire who I flat out asked if he was a vampire. He just stayed quiet then excused himself. I was worried that I might be crazy but as the day progressed I saw things that only made sense to my ideas. I saw strength in some that no human could even by the little girl named Jane._

_She frightens me above all. Aro Voultri is the leader but he does not frighten me as much as creeping me out! I will w rite more as I find out about these creatures._

She puts down her pen and looks into the fire and the flames lull her to sleep.

She is unaware of what is going on outside.

At that moment, Jane, Felix, and Demetri are outside Dassy's cottage and the male vampires are throwing gasoline on Dassy's place and Felix asks:

"Why are we doing this?"

Jane shrugs her shoulders and says:

"Because Master Aro wants us to"

Alex comes around the corner and says:

"Not back there, that is where her bedroom is at"

Jane looks at the front of the house and says:

"Don't put any gas here, she's asleep here by the fireplace"

Felix steps back and looks at his handiwork then says:

"So…we are supposed to burn her house but keep her alive? And not burn her room?"

Jane rolls her eyes then says:

"That is Athendora's idea, _you know_ how she is about clothes" "Sigh"

Felix then just casually throws a match on there and they stand back and watch the flames grow. They lick the roof and the smoke begins to seep into the house like silent snakes and at first, it is a think smoke but it doesn't take long to become thick. So thick that Dassy wakes up coughing.

She looks at the ceiling and she gives out a scream and automatically falls to the floor and she starts to crawl to the floor but then she looks back and sees her diary. She crawls back over and gets it then continues to the door, opens it and gets up and runs out. Jane orders her small group back into the shadows of the night and they smile at t heir handiwork.

Later, after Dassy watches her house burn halfway down, she wanders through the city with her journal in hand. She is almost in a daze but somehow she recognizes the beautiful garden of the Volterra castle.

Sulpicia and Athendora sit down around the fountain then they finally see her. They go over to the wrought iron gate and Athendora opens it and Dassy just walks in not even really acknowledging them; Athendora grabs her gently by the arm and says:

"Come in my dear"

They take her to the sundeck and sit down in some chairs and Athendora says:

"Go get her a coat or something sister"

Sulpicia goes and Athendora gently rubs Dassy's arm then Sulpicia comes back with a gray cloak then Dassy finally asks:

"Who, who are you?" "I am Sulpicia and this is my sister Athendora. We are the wives of Aro and Cauis Voultri"

Dassy really looks around for the first time and sees her beautiful, wonderful relaxing surroundings then she says softly:

"I didn't even realize where I was, how, how did you know who I was?"

Athendora answers:

"I thought I recognized you from Aro's description"

Dassy seems to settle for that answer then Sulpicia asks:

"What ever happened to you child?"

Still in a dense fog, Dassy answers:

"My, my home burned . I just woke up and smoke was in my l-living room and I got myself out then I watched the flames" "Oh you poor dear!" "I don't know where to go or what to do"

Sulpicia smiles and says:

"I do. Come with me"

Dassy and Athendora follow Sulpicia as she goes down the hall and through the castle until they get to the bedrooms and Sulpicia opens a door and if Emmett's room was decorated in a massive, handsome way this room is a direct opposite. A beautiful room that a princess could reside in, of coarse no windows but the room is filled with light from outstanding pictures and delicate lamps throughout.

Also a fireplace with the mantel painted white. A thick, luxurious rug in front with a beautiful wing chair on top. The room fairly seems to sparkle with beauty. The bed is made of beautiful white oak with a princess canopy on top. Dassy gasps and says:

"This is wonderful!"

Both Athendora and Sulpicia smile then Sulpicia says in her silky laden voice,

"Sleep well my child"

Athendora says:

"We'll see you in the morning"

Dassy nods her head and looks around the room but then she realizes how her bones seem to ache so she goes over to the bed and pulls back the covers and realizes the sheets are made of a luxurious pink material that almost feels silk to the touch She smiles and lays her head down on the pillow then thinks,

'_Was I just taken care of by vampires?'_

She doesn't think anymore, just goes into a deep sleep.

When Athendora and Sulpicia come out of Dassy's room, they see Aro at the end of the hall, smiling his common smile and lurking like a spider over it's web full of victims. They straighten their shoulders and go to him Sulpicia going over to her husband to greet him with a passionate kiss then when they finish, he asks,

"How is our guest?"

Athendora says:

"She's resting, the drama of the night has really taken its toll. Couldn't you have come up with another way of destroying her home?"

He contemplates that then finally says:

"I could but I felt time was of the essence. She is fine and here where she belongs, that's all that matters"

Athendora gives a dissatisfied look but says nothing and Aro says:

"Perhaps I shall go see to our guest"

This time Sulpicia speaks up as a wife should and says:

"Oh, leave her alone dear Aro. Let her get a good night's sleep before you invade her thoughts"

He slowly nods his head in agreement and the two women that are truly in charge of the castle, glide off to their rooms.

Just as Dassy's head hits the pillow to sleep, Emmett's nostrils are filled with the scent of her. His golden eyes widen and he sits up and thinks then goes to get up and put on his pants and shirt and shoes. Heidi looks at him in silent with her ruby red eyes, she starts to say something but she doesn't, she just lays under the tangled sheets and watches him leave without a word.

Emmett stands outside his door and he doesn't even really acknowledge Aro's presence at the end of the hall. He just walks straight for the doors leading outside, Aro grabs him and he asks:

"Emmett! Where are you going?" "Don't stop me Aro, I need to do something"

Aro sees and hears what Emmett is thinking and he works hard within himself to keep his smile to himself then says:

"My boy, you don't need to do that. Please reconsider, it would break Carlisle's heart to hear of you doing that" "But….no, I don't want to do that but…" "It is a perplexing situation you are in, I am not making light of that but why do you think you should fight it in such a way?"

Guilt overcomes Emmett and he sighs heavily then sits in the nearest chair and says:

"Rosalie"

Aro goes to stand beside him and says in a most understanding, almost fatherly fashion manner:

"Rosalie was a special creature and she was understanding wasn't she?"

Emmett tells him:

"More than anyone"

Aro shakes his head then says:

"She would understand this. You can't bury yourself my boy. Rosalie would want you to….exist and I think she knew it would have to be with someone else when she…."

No more words are spoken there for awhile then Aro asks:

"You do know she is your singer?"

Emmett shakes his head then Aro continues:

"Do not make the mistakes of your brother and run away. It caused a avalanche of epic portions….in our fragile world for a vampire to run away from his/her singer causes….problems so my dear friend, please don't do anything drastic. Just take things as they come"

Emmett shakes his head then asks:

"What is she doing here?" "Our poor dear secretary's home burned down tonight and she was wondering around and Athendora and Sulpicia found her and we had to take her in"

Emmett shakes his head and Aro says:

"Go back to your room and sit and think about all of this, I'm sure you will think more clearly as the day dawns"

Emmett rises and walks silently down while Aro smiles of evil plans.


	8. Chapter 8 What Aro wants

Dassy woke up the next morning and at first, she thought she was still dreaming. The room she was in was like one of a sparkling dream.

She got up on her elbows and was blinking the sleepiness out of her eyes when in walked two female vampires holding all her clothes and they were followed by Athendora who she met last night.

The two females put the clothes down on the bed and Athendora says,

"Thank you Heidi, Corrin. That will be all "

They leave and Dassy stands up and says,

"My clothes! How did you..."

Athendora raises her hand then says,

"The fire at your house stopped just short of the bedroom so all your clothes were saved" "Oh, thank you!"

Dassy looks at all her clothes and gets out a ravishing white dress with pink blooms all over and Athendora smiles then asks,

"Excuse me my dear, but and I don't mean this to be rude but how can you afford such dresses and clothes like this on a receptionist's salary? And you just started working here?"

Dassy looks embarrassed for a second then says,

"I really can't, it's just that I, well, spend almost every dime I have on these. Most of these come from America. I just well, love clothes so much that it's my downfall. The only way I got to live in that cottage is that it or rather was in the family…it belonged to my late grandfather"

Athendora smiles then says,

"Well, I'll leave you alone. Remember, the kitchen downstairs is yours" "Thank you"

Athendora leaves and Dassy looks around the room meant for a princess.

In a short while, Dassy stands outside the room in the dress she was holding against her when Athendora was there. Emmett comes around the corner and he stops and smiles and she smiles herself but then turns and goes down to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast.

He follows her. He doesn't see her face but she still smiles, mostly to herself and goes in the kitchen and goes over to the refrigerator and pulls out bacon and eggs to fix herself her usual breakfast. Emmett stops at the door and sees the simple human domestic chores and he clears his throat then says:

"I owe you a apology"

She goes on to the stove and turns it on and gets a skillet and while it is getting hot, she says,

"I guess you do"

He goes into the kitchen and says,

"You just surprised me by asking if I was a vampire"

She pours grease in the skillet then places two pieces of bacon and asks Emmett,

"You're not?"

He sits down at the table and says,

"No, I am, I'm just shocked that you were able to tell so soon"

She finishes making herself some breakfast then sits down and he asks,

"How did you know?"

She thinks on that then just says:

"There was…'rumors' and I wanted to check them out"

He nods his head and he watches her eat a bite of egg then she asks,

"Why are your eyes yellow, almost golden and the others red?"

He hesitates then says,

"Because I hunt animals and they…well, humans"

She takes another bite of bacon and eggs and lets it register in her mind then asks,

"They eat humans but not you?"

He smiles then says,

"Well, they drink their blood, I drink animal blood. I'm what you call a 'vegetarian'"

That surprises her and she asks,

"Isn't that unusual?"

He smirks and says,

"Yeah, my family and one other family of vampires is the only ones I know of" "You have a family?" "Yes"

She finishes her plate then asks,

"Where do they live?" "They are moving to Scotland"

She finishes her breakfast, cleans and rinses off the plates and he asks,

"Do you have any more questions?" "Well, will they drink my blood?"

He thinks on t hat then says,

"No, I don't think they will, you are too important"

She looks at him in shock and surprise then says:

"Me? Why?"

He looks confused then says,

"I don't know but…you are"

She just starts to sashay out and he asks,

"You're not scared of us?"

She turns and looks at him and says as a matter of fact,

"No"

He just watches her walk out.

**Emmett and Aro: **

Later, Emmett goes up to Aro. Aro turns and sees and his child like glamour comes over him and he gives a wide grin and says,

"Emmett! Always a pleasure to see you! "Aro"

Aro notices the demeanor in Emmett and asks him,

"What is it? What is on your mind?"

Emmett considers his words then says:

"It's about Dassy, she knows about us"

Aro eyes widen in shock then he asks:

"What?" "Yes and she is not frighten"

Aro considers Emmett's words and puts his arms around the big vampire and says:

"Maybe you should tell me more my dear boy"

Emmett tells him more and Aro sees Emmett past with Dassy in the kitchen and then Emmett tells him of a idea he has. Aro's face brightens and he says,

"That is a interesting idea Emmett, positively intriguing but of coarse I will have to discuss it with my brothers. Until then, why don't you…."

He whispers something to Emmett in so low a voice that only Emmett hears then Emmett slowly shakes his head and leaves with Aro smiling like a drunken vampire.

**Aro and Dassy**

Aro sees Dassy standing by her desk and straightens around and he considers her in his mind then he says in a loud voice,

"Miss Merimenti!"

She looks up at him and tries to smile and she says,

"Dassy, please call me Dassy"

He bows in exaggeration at the waist and comes closer and takes her hand like a gentleman should .and she slightly shivers .

He looks up at her and asks,

"My dear, are you cold?" "N-not really" "Well, we do tend to keep the temperature slightly more cooler than it is but I shall attend to that but on to other matters, did you sleep well after your terrible adventure?"

She thinks for a minute then says:

"Oh yes. Athendora completely made herself out to make me feel at ease, she even went and retrieved my clothes for me!" "Ah yes, my sister-in-law does put herself out for our guests. But do not put yourself out my dear, you do not need to work on such a day after the night you had"

She smiles and sits down in her chair and says:

"Well, really it is better for me, it helps to keep my mind off things" "Well, if it does you better…"

He walks toward the throne room where he and his brothers 'work' and he says:

"I really must be going my dear, please excuse me. Work awaits"

She bows her head and he leaves and she looks at her him with a mixture of amusement, fear and anticipation.

**Aro and his brothers**

Aro enters the throne room and sees his pale brother walk across the room to sit at the throne. He then says,

"Dear brother!"

Cauis barely glances over and with a hint of venom in his voice and extreme boredom says,

"Aro"

Aro simply glides over to his throne and sits down and says:

"I have something I wish to discuss" "Oh, what?" "I wish to wait until Marcus is here"

As if on cue, Marcus comes in the room and he bows his head at his brothers then goes and sits down and Cauis says,

"Aro has something he has on his mind but he hasn't told me, he had wanted to wait until you had arrived and now that you are here…Aro, please tell us"

Aro claps his hand like a child then says:

"It seems that our new secretary, Dassy Merimenti has knowledge of us. She knows we are vampires"

Cauis eyes grow wide as saucers and Marcus just continues with his unending, unwavering bored look and Cauis says,

"Aro, the law…."

Aro stops him with a casual wave of his hand and he says,

"I know the law only too well myself brother, it was etched into our marble skin the day we were all transformed . But…."

Cauis says in a tone that just gets louder and louder,

"But what?

Aro looks at him with a flash of anger then calms himself immediately then says in a silken voice:

"Lower your voice Cauis, you will frighten the women…"

Cauis sits back then Aro continues,

"I have a plan"

Marcus rolls his eyes then says,

"Don't you always Aro?" "Indeed I do Marcus, indeed"

Cauis then says,

"Will you just tell us!" "She has learned of us from stories her grandfather told her from childhood and she is not afraid of us. Her normal, human instincts tell her not to be afraid, especially of Emmett. Emmett is wanting to test that theory and bring her into the world of vampires…slowly. He wants her to come to a feeding and he will be there to protect her" "But is that wise and why do you want her to?"

Aro just moves in closer to Cauis and says,

"Because as long as she is here, so will our Emmett and I WANT him here, to be a part of our guard, I think he will be a massive addition, don't you? And with him here, maybe someday he can convince his talented brother and sister to join us as well"

Cauis finally relaxes and sits back and Aro smiles like the cat who swallowed the canary and Marcus actually gives a hint of a smile.

**A/N—I know that this chapter might not be particularly exciting but sometimes I think we need to have lightness before we get to the heavy? Don't you? Please Review, I love them like chocolate!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner and a question

**A/N-I'm sorry for not updating sooner, this has been one of those **_**weeks**_** when I got to work on one story and had a inspiration for another one.**

**Please read and enjoy.**

Aro thought his plans were going perfectly. As the day went on, Dassy effortlessly made herself at ease with Athendora and Sulpicia.

Dassy and Athendora bonded over clothes, it seems they both share a intense love of fashion which made Cauis only sigh in frustration and Dassy complimented Sulpicia on her beautiful garden of the castle and the paintings that adored the walls of the castle and convinced her to make portraits of every member of the guard and, of coarse the husbands.

Aro also noticed how Emmett watched Dassy with a protective eye, even as she moved the pen on the papers on her desk.

Aro smiles something evil that lurks in the cold waters and simply goes into the throne room.

Emmett walks up to Dassy with the quietness and stealth of a mountain cat and when Dassy sees his huge, looming shadow, she gasps and drops her pen then looks up and sees who it is and she smiles and he says,

"See? You are scared of us"

She looks at him and says,

"Anybody would have done that with you stalking like that"

He smirks and then says,

"It's almost quitting time"

She looks at her watch and sees that it says five o'clock and she looks at the handsome man in front of her then she gets up to put a file in the cabinet then says,

"So it is" "What plans do you have for later?"

She turns and sits back down in her chair and says,

"Nothing. I guess I better look for another place, I don't think my bosses here will want me to stay, as kind as they are"

Emmett gets a thoughtful look on his face and he looks around her office area and says in a low voice to her,

"I don't think you will have to worry about that"

She looks at him quizzically then he simply tells her,

"There is plenty of room in this castle and I can tell by the way they are acting, Aro and Sulpicia adore you as Aro and that's unusual"

A dazzling smile comes upon her and he thinks on something then asks her,

"Dassy, would you like to….come to dinner….with me?"

She looks at him with her eyebrows in a scrunch then she asks slowly,

"Do vampires….eat? I've never seen you…."

He interrupts her by saying,

"No, we don't, I, uh, was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me and be with me as I feed and then I would take you someplace"

She stands in her steps and she looks at him and a million thoughts go through her mind then she slowly asks him,

"You drink the blood of animals?" "Yes"

She thinks on that then she says,

"I would like to"

His face brightens and he says,

"Let's go"

He steps back to allow her to go in front and he 'breathes' easier.

Emmett and Dassy walked down to the gardens and waited until the sun went fully behind the clouds. They stayed on the covered part of the verandah but then Dassy asked in her sweet voice,

"Please come out here with me"

Emmett knew she was asking him to step in the sunshine.

She reached for his hand and he stepped out into the rays with her.

She gasped when she saw his skin turn into sparkling diamonds like the glittering sand that comes on a beach when the rays hit them just right Her eyes looked all over his face , neck and enormous hands .

He looked over at her and she said in a voice that only silk could ride on,

"That is so beautiful, I could look at you forever"

He smiles.

The sun sinks into and a beautiful array of twilight colors come. A awesome ending to a day that only leads into a cool evening.

He says to break the silence,

"Let's go" "Is it okay now?"

He nods then says,

"I think so"

The go out and walk away in the grassy land surrounding the castle and Emmett then leaves Dassy and goes into the forest. Up above them where they cannot see, is Aro standing in the window of his bedroom that he shares with Sulpicia. She notices how her husband is standing with intense watching something that she does not now and she gets a curious look on her face then asks,

"Aro? What fascinates you? I have never seen you look so intently outside"

He turns his head and looks at her then says,

"Come my dear"

He gives out his cold hand to her and she early accepts it and goes to the window and with her vampire perfect eyes, she looks and sees Dassy standing in the middle of the field and Sulpicia asks,

"Dassy? What is of interest with her?" "Wait"

Just then Emmett emerges from the woods of Volterra. She can see that he just ate with the intense glow of his eyes and Dassy walks to him and then Sulpicia watches them walk off then she turns her attention to her husband and asks him,

"Why are you taking such a devout interest in the relationship of our house guest and delightful secretary?"

He steps away from the window then says,

"Can you not see the magnificent and long reaching actions of this vampire/human relationship?"

She only looks at him and cocks her eyebrow in wonder then he says,

"If young Miss Dassy and strong Emmett get together, it will give him more reason to stay together and maybe down the line of the future; he can persuade his talented family to join us all" "Hm"

She just turns and goes into the bathroom to draw herself a bath and he asks,

"Do you doubt it?"

She looks at him and says,

"I don't know if you can persuade the Cullen coven to do anything they do not want to do but maybe, I would have to ponder this over"

She goes behind a screen and removes her clothes then comes out and steps into the refreshing feel of the water as it comes out of the faucet and she asks,

"Can you hand me that?"

She points to a lavender scented oil and he retrieves it and she pours it into the water and she sits back and says,

"We shall see how it goes husband dear but…." "But what?" "What if she wants to be a vampire?" "All the better, young Dassy might have powers we could add"

She closes her eyes to lose herself in the soothing waters,

Emmett and Dassy slowly walk into the city of Volterra. They go to a restaurant which is loosely translated **"Ray of Sunshine" *** and the waiter comes and looks at Emmett in his massive size and different eyes and he breathes apprehensively but he takes them to a table in the middle of the restaurant. The waiter gives them both a menu as they sit down.

Emmett only takes the menu out of politeness and curiosity. Even in his human years, Emmett doesn't think he ever went to a restaurant. Dassy looks over the menu and Emmett smiles and smirks at the menu then Dassy asks,

"What is it?" "How do humans eat this stuff? It doesn't even sound good…mushrooms….eggplant…pasta…yuck"

She rolls her eyes and smiles and says,

"We all can't be vampires"

He closes the menu then lays it down and asks her the question he's been waiting to,

"Speaking of that, what did you think of myself hunting and killing animals with you?"

She just looks at him and the waiter brings them some water and she just twirls the water in the glass with the straw.

Alice sits in her new room that she shares with Jasper in Scotland. Alice lays on the bed deep in thought. She rolls off to the side to get up but before she can, Dassy's face comes to her then something else and she says to nobody else in the room,

"Interesting"

She then gets up and goes out of her room.

**If anybody out there can translate "Ray of Sunshine" into Italian, I would be**

**Grateful! The next chapter will be a bit more exciting.**


	10. Chapter 10 Alice's vision

**A/N-If anybody is still out there reading this story, bless you! I'm sorry I haven't updated. Just that my other stories had to be done and really, I wasn't sure about this chapter but please read and give me your opinion.**

Dassy was at her desk the next morning and Emmett stopped at the corner watching her.

Dassy knew he was there, she had seen him out of the corner of her eye and she smiled, she put her head up and said,

"Come on, I know you are there."

Emmett smiles and walks around the corner and he says,

"I don't want to disturb you"

She smiles at him and she picks up the form she was working on then says,

"You're not….it's just insurance papers for the Voultri, which I don't know why they have"

Emmett slowly walks in and says,

"You and the few other humans they have working for them in other countries"

She goes to the filing cabinet and files it then says,

"Hm"

He then asks her,

"You never did answer my question, what do you think of my eating habits?"

She sits down in her secretarial chair then says,

"It was….interesting, I'm just not sure…"

He interrupts her by saying,

"You're not sure about killing animals but you could kill humans?"

She looks directly at him and says,

"I didn't say that" "There's no other option" He tells her and then she says,

"Well, we don't have to answer this anyway, I'm not a vampire"

He smiles and his hand brushes against his belt as he places his hands on his hips and he says,

"Oh man" "What is it?"

He just causally tells her,

"I left my cell phone back in my room. Well, I wasn't expecting any calls anyway"

Her purse falls off the back of her chair so she picks it up then says,

"Your family might call." "They might, I'll go get it in a bit"

She smiles and Sulpicia comes down the hall saying ancient Latin swear words and Dassy asks,

"Can I help you with something Miss Sulpicia?"

Sulpicia stops at the desk and says,

"I have run out of Ruby red paint. Who would have ever thought that just painting eyes that you could run out? Sigh, Dassy, would you go get me some?" "Yes ma'am, I wouldn't mind"

Dassy gets her purse and when she walks by Emmett, she winks her eye. Emmett smiles and he turns to look at Sulpicia then she says,

"It is too bright a day for me to go out"

Sulpicia leaves and Emmett shakes his head.

What Emmett doesn't know, that back in his room, his cell phone vibrates and blinks on and off with text messages from Alice.

{

A little while later, Emmett stands in the throne room with Aro, Cauis and Marcus. Aro tells him,

"Emmett…we have done considerable amount of talking back and forth between all of us and it has come to our conclusion that yes, Miss Dassy will be allowed to visit us while we 'feed'."

Emmett respectfully bows his head then Cauis asks,

"Why do you think she wants to watch? Curiosity?"

Emmett thinks on that then says,

"I think that is a large part of it. But also, I think she might wonder if she might be changed one day"

Aro and his brothers exchange glances within each other then Aro says in his own 'polite' way,

"It may come to that…on down the line of coarse. We'll just have to see how things progress dear Emmett"

Emmett bows his head again then Cauis says,

"You may leave Emmett"

Emmett leaves and Aro turns to his brother and says,

"You do not have to be so rude dear brother"

Cauis waves him away.

{

Outside the doors, Emmett reaches for his cell phone to make a call but he realizes it's not on him. He shrugs and goes to his room.

{

Dassy comes out of a small shop with a small sack carrying the paints she came for and she goes to her car and gets in.

{

Emmett goes in his room and gets his cell phone without even looking at it. He gets out in the hall and it vibrates in his hand and he looks at it and it says,

_messages from Alice._

"16? What is going on?"

He punches the button beside her name, then the next thing he hears is his sister's high pitched voice,

"Emmett! Where have you been? Never mind, I know"

He barely gets any words in as he asks,

"Alice? What the….is anything wrong back home?"

She ignores him and asks him,

"Where's Dassy? What kind of car does she drive?"

Confused, Emmett scratches his head and says,

"She's gone, she had to go do a errand for Sulpicia. I, I think it's a old Italian car"

"OH MY GOD! God find her Emmett! Get her out of that car! Drive it yourself if you have to!"

He doesn't even hang up, just drops it but before it can fall on the floor, Athendora catches it, looks after Emmett and asks who it is on the phone and listens to Alice's newest vision.

{

Dassy gets behind the wheel of her car and drives without a problem on the highway for a few miles then as she turns on the CD player and classical music comes on, a flashier Italian sports car comes out of nowhere and a drunken driver is behind the wheel muttering words in slurred Italian.

The cars hit head on, instantly killing the drunken driver but leaving Dassy in a tangled mess.


	11. Chapter 11 A vampire's  Hissy fit

**A/N-I'm sorry for not updating sooner but this past month has been a bit busy for me with a major project going on. So get to reading and enjoy!**

Fortunately, for Emmett, he had a black hooded jacket and gloves and sunglasses in his car. He puts them on and races for Dassy. Alice didn't even tell him directions, he could just smell Dassy's trail of scent.

{

Back at the castle, Sulpicia is in the throne room with her husband and his brothers and you can tell heated words are being exchanged and she says,

"Remember dear Aro, you wanted her to be one of us, so what is the problem?"

He growls out,

"The problem is, this is too soon; there is much we do not know about Miss Dassy"

She silently sneers at that and then Cauis asks,

"Where is Athendora?"

Sulpicia looks at him and calmly says,

"After she had Alice tell her, she got dressed and went out after Emmett"

Aro asks her,

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Sulpicia looks at him with daggers in her eyes and says,

"I do not control my sister dear husband, just like you do not control me. You have dreams of power but you do not have all."

He resists putting his hands around her neck and she says,

"Athendora is deeply attached to the small human. Almost motherly I would say so I strongly suggest Cauis and you dear husband, tread very carefully in telling her that she shouldn't have helped Emmett save her. You just might all wind up in ashes"

Aro screeches in anger and Cauis taps his fingers on his throne and Marcus hides a inner smile.

{

Emmett tracks the smell of Dassy's blood to a lone highway in the back countryside of Italy.

He sees the two sports cars in a gruesome twist up. Smoke rising from the one car with the dead driver, Emmett looks over there and a low growl comes from his throat and he is only briefly comforted by the driver's death.

He goes over and gently picks up Dassy. He tosses his head back and gives a painful howl and he hears,

"You must change her Emmett!"

He looks up and sees Athendora in a outfit to hide herself from the sight of others and then Dassy touches Emmett's cheek with her bloodied hand and she tells him in a weak voice,

"I do...not want...to...die, Emmett"

He looks at Athendora and says in a cracking voice,

"I have never changed anybody"

She looks around then says,

"Neither have I, come on, help will be here soon; we must go. Get her!" "Where do we go?" he asks.

She takes a glance around then says,

"I know this area well, come on"

Emmett takes Dassy in his arms and in vampire speed runs into the forest. Back at the car crashes, Athendora takes a lighter from her breast pocket and throws it on Dassy's car and it blows up and she runs just as the fire truck sirens are heard.

{

She follows Emmett then runs up to him and says "Come on" and they run further into the dense forest and then they finally come to a old broken home. Athendora opens the door and leads Emmett to a bed, points to it for him to lay her down and he asks,

"What is this place?"

Athendora looks around and looks at cobwebs in the corner and hears a rat somewhere in the shadows and she says,

"It has been hear for years, growing weaker each year. I found it one time on one of my hunts before I became the wife of Cauis. It was grand in its day but the humans have forgotten it. I come here sometimes to be alone. No one knows of this place, not even Aro"

He looks at her then asks,

"Why doesn't he touch you?"

She sneers and says,

"After Didyme, Cauis does not trust him. He will not allow it, Aro knows this but he pretends that his brother does not scare him"

Emmett turns to look at his beloved then Athendora says,

"There is no more time. Change her!"

Emmett looks at Athendora and she says,

"She is growing weaker, more blood is flowing out of her. If you want this woman, do it now!"

He goes to Dassy and lowers his neck and head to her neck, he puts his hand under her neck raises it and looks for the right spot and bites down. He also places little bites and deep sucks all over her body like he recalls his brother doing to his mate. All there is now is to wait a agonizing wait while the inside of her body burns for three days.

[

Sulpicia is in the bedroom that belongs to herself and Aro. She calmly sits on a stool painting. Aro comes in and he begins to wail,

"How dare you do that to me! Talk to me like that in front of my brothers! Just because you are my wife does not mean…."

Sulpicia barely pays any attention to him, just continues to paint. Aro picks up a nick knack and throws it against the wall and Sulpicia asks him in a even, calm voice,

"Does that make you feel better my love?"

He snarls and says,

"No! Nobody talks to me like that! And we don't know what dangers lurk in Dassy! Something might be in her to bring us down! You just don't see…." "I see that you

are upset over something that has happened that you cannot control with a flick of

your finger" Sulpicia says,

"That is not it!"

She finally looks at him and cocks her beautifully arched eyebrow and says,

"No?"

Aro flings himself into a chair and fumes and says,

"I do not wish to discuss it any further"

She smiles and puts her brush down and says,

"Good. Because I want you to see my latest painting"

He doesn't even look at her and asks,

"What is it?"

She takes the portrait and turns it to him and says,

"It's a picture of our newest vampire"

He turns his head and sees that his wife has painted a perfect picture of Dassy as a newborn vampire. His mood does not lighten.


	12. Chapter 12 Candente

**A/N-I am so sorry for not updating on this story sooner, so many other stores I have been updating-my Designing Women is one! But I think it's time I took a break and updated this one. If anybody is out there and still reads it, let me know and bless your little vampire heart!**

**I don't think I have to say it but I don't own Twilight -Breaking Dawn! NOT FAIR but I don't! lol!**

All Emmett and Anthendora could do now is sit back and wait for Dassy's transformation. Athendora's beautiful, ageless face was actually taking on worry lines and she wrung her hands like a human mother waiting for her daughter to give birth. There was nothing she could do but wait until her 'daughter' came back to 'life' of being a vampire. She looked over at Emmett and saw him backed up in a corner under a aged picture of a Italian soldier and it was uncanny, the same ragged look of war torn on thier faces and she wondered Emmett's thoughts, she then wished she had his brother's gift of mind reading which was legendary.

Emmett had back up, away from Dassy after biting her and after watching Bella change for those three days, he could see the start of fire, well, he couldn't see the transformation in her body but he could see the twinges of her body...her feet arched and her legs gave a twinge for the burn always seem to start in the feet from the stories he had heard. He chest arched up as if in attention and her slender fingers even spread out...all the muscles in her body were tensing up and her heart raced and it was the only sound in the room and it vibrated in his ears. He couldn't even put them out with his hands over his ears.

He turned and looked out the window and saw the overgrown trees surrounding the house and in the distance he heard the sirens of the ambulance's and police coming to the accident site. He looked back at Dassy and saw her face, looked at the slight twinges that a mere human couldn't see but he saw and wondered what she was thinking besides the constant pain of burning inside her body. He looked back at the trees as if they could wrap around him and take him in a safe place.

_**BURNING PAIN~~~~**_It started in her feet, and inch by inch went up her ankle then legs, crawled into her thighs then in the center of her belly, it became more than a burn, it was consuming her very being and she felt it oozing along like blood into a tube, which was ironic because if she survived this...this horror, she would be a being without blood. When it got to her throat, she wanted to throw the pain up like she would vile vomit in your throat but she couldn't and...then she realized she couldn't even open her eyes!

The pain was even on her eyelids and the weight of it was holding them shut, it was agony, she couldn't see Emmett, she could remember his handsome features and tried to concentrate on that. She could feel him blaming himself for doing this to her but if he hadn't...she wouldn't be with him and she wanted to she had to admit but could she survive this? Her pain was now in her eyes and she wished she could scratch them out like scratches through sand then _IN_ her head! A migrane couldn't even match this! _***CANDENTE***_ It was the one word she could remember that her grandfather taught her, she wanted to cuss, scream, do something!

There was a woman over in another corner giving dry sobs...Anthendora? She cared about her that much? She did seem so mother like to her as she recalled...nothing special she ever did or said but the feelings as she thinks about it but Anthendora could not have any children so Dassy became her daughter, that was clear now, even in the searing pain, it was clear, Anthendora was her mother!

THe pain was even in her hair now, it was all over her, was she really in hell? A small gurgle of a noise came from her throat and Emmett and Anthendora looked at each other and the clock on the wall that didn't work but reminded them that time marched slowly for them ...the vampires.

**A/N-*Candente*-I'm not sure if it means burning but please read and review and tell me what you think and please feel free to help me in describing day two of the burning.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	13. Chapter 13 Family Blood

**A/N-I am SO sorry for being so long in between chapters but I was honestly stuck! Stuck in Dassy's burning but I went to go see Breaking Dawn the other night and I got a fresh idea and I hope you all like it. Happy reading.**

He stood at the shore watching the water of the vast ocean, he looked at the sun going down in the ocean and his red eyes twinkled in his gory happiness and he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made his smile creep out even longer. A fat human was walking the beach looking for scraps to help him make _rubles _ but that wasn't going to be a problem longer.

He put his paper he was holding in a water proof bag inside his jacket then he went faster than human eyes would conceive over to the loathsome person who could use a bath but his blood is all that mattered. Before the man even knew what was going to happen to him, his neck was broken then his blood sucked out of his body then the vampire wipes the bit of blood on his lips...he should be neater but even 17 thousand years has not stopped him of that little habit. He grabbed the lifeless body, looked around then took it into the cold Russian waters and he swam down to the ocean's bottom, looked around and smiled then took the body over and threw it into a deep underwater cavern.

The vampire looked at the family of sharks swimming about and he knew that they were waiting for him to disappear. and he went over and he looked at a wall of another underwater cavern and his hands went right to where he knew they needed to go and he opened a door and walked in, closed the door behind him and he walked further in, walked along twisting paths until he came to a beautiful cave and he saw the waterfall, he steps through the little pool and opens another hidden door and he walks in and he looks at a hidden throne room, he looks around until he sees a snow-white head and he says to the other vampire.

"We have heard news". The snow haired vampire turned around and it is Vladimir, one of the Romanian vampire that was ousted from his and Stephan's throne by the Voulturi and he says in his deep Romanian accent. "What is it?" Stephan takes out the water proof bag and takes out the letter and says. "It seems that our first "wave", as they say now, were unfortunately killed by the Voultri". Vladimir smiles and he says in a cold voice. "As we expected". Stephan gives a cold smile also but then he says. "Yes, but it seems as if things have taken a different turn" Vladimir's smile disappears then he asks. "Has Aro discovered our plans?" Stephan gives a slight shrug of the shoulder then says. "Oh, I'm sure he knows of the first plans of the newborn's who tried , he captured one of them and read their minds and he knows we were behind it but...". Vladmir tilts his head and asks with much impatience in his voice. "What is it Stephan?" He hands him the letter then says. "Read"

Vladmir takes the letter, reads it in impeccable speed then he asks. "Will she live?" Stephan moves closer to the vampire then he says. "She will but not as a human...she is becoming a vampire" Vladmir's eyes go huge and round and he asks. "What?" Stephan shakes his head then says. "Yes and by that Cullen boy". Stephan looks at him and asks. "Which one? There is three of them". Stephan walks over to the makeshift throne that they have made and he sits down and says. "Emmett...the strong one" Vladmir looks confused then he goes and sits down and asks. "Did he not have a mate? A blond one?"

Stephan shakes his head then says. "She took her own life sadly so Emmett somehow found himself a stray lamb and since those disgusting creatures, the Voultri think themselves to be some kind of "caretakers"..." He says with venom in his voice. "They took the wandering child in" Vladmir thinks on this then he asks. "I thought they only took ones with 'talents'"

Stephan shakes his head then says. "And so they have". Vladmir then asks. "What of this? Do you think we can still destroy the Voultri with her?" Stephan shakes his head then says. "Even more now". Vladmir looks at him then asks. "Why do you say so? Because she is some thousand removed granddaughter that you have found?" Stephan shakes his head slightly then says. "That is of no importance but...she has heard ...the "stories", the tells of adventures of a vampire in her long ago family and when she learns of how the twisted and disgusting Voultri has destroyed her family, she will turn against them and help bring them down so this has turned to our advantage". Vladmir looks at him then says. "You hope it does". They then sit on their thrones in complete stillness until they need to move again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

Dassy lays still while the burning continues all over her body. But now she feels it inside her bones. She could feel them getting harder and she could feel the pain intensifying but she tried to take her mind off of it. She went back in her memories, her memories of her childhood to sitting with her grandfather...the one who told of her of vampires. She thought they were stories that he told her to frighten her into obeying. But as she got older and kept telling her, she could tell that he believed them.

Then one day, she had a class assignment to research her family history and that was when she found out that she had Romanian blood with her Italian roots. At first she didn't think anything about it but as she researched her family...she kept going further back than was required for her project...she winded up in 400. B.C. And then she came across a crude pencil drawing of a man and all it said was 'Stephan'. He was handsome...dark hair and dark eyes according to the dark shades of the pencil and when she showed the picture to her grandfather he stared at it for a long time then said _'Vampiro'_ and told her he was the start of the vampire legend in her family.

That's why she wasn't scared when she was contacted to work for the Voultri...she had heard rumors of them and how they had hurt her family so she was determined to find out. She wasn't frightened when she meet Emmett, he was an added joy to her. He would help her in this new vampire life...this could help her in her search. But was Emmett there? She wasn't sure. She was as good as blind and with the pain, she was as good as deaf.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII

Emmett was there and so was Anthendora and both were waiting. Neither was moving...as still as the statues in a cold graveyard and Emmett's tender gold eyes was watching her so intently and Anthendora's blood-red eyes had seemed to turn to a soft crimson rose color.

**A/N-Please send reviews...**

**Sand 'n Sable**


	14. Chapter 14 A Mother's Love

Aro is sitting in his throne room...there was no one else , not even the immortals that even dared to be around him in this midnight black of moods. None of them realized that they needed his cold hand to hold them like a constricting python. Vampires need to be held back and someone needs to be in control, those Romanian's could not be, they were like overgrown teenagers that is why the Voultri had to step up out of the shadows and take a firm hand.

He taps his fingernails on the strong wood of his throne but realizes he must quit when he hears the wood beginning to groan and start to slightly separate from the strength. He was in such a dark state that he barely thought of how he was simply destroying the things around him.

{{{{{{{

Sulpicia walks down the corridors to the room that is setting outside the throne room and she stops and she paces up and down, crossing her arms and tapping her marble like arms. She taps her foot and she looks in the direction of the room and Demetri looks at her and cocks his eye brow but dares not say a word to the Queen of their world but waits for her then she finally sighs then asks. "Is he still in there?" Demetri shakes his head then he says. "Yes, he hasn't come out of there since last night my Queen. I have not seen him like this since...". She interrupts him and says. "Not since he last threw a tantrum". He tries not to chuckle but a bit comes out and Athendora smiles then Heidi comes in the room. Sulpicia turns and looks at her then Heidi says. "I have something to tell Aro." Sulpicia asks her. "What?" Heidi humbly bows her head before her then says. "I am to tell Aro, no one else. You will find out"

Heidi goes to the large wooden doors, opens them and a creek comes straining out then Sulpicia looks at Demetri and she says. "This should prove interesting". He nods his head and Sulpicia follows Heidi in the room where Aro is and Aro looks at Heidi and he mouths his lips in a slow "what?" Heidi takes a unneccessary breathe but it's mostly for nerves then she says. "I have news". Aro puts out his palm and Heidi walks up to him and she places her hand on his then Sulpicia sees how a slow smile forms at the corners of her husbands mouth and a twinkle in his blood-red eyes comes and he announces. "We have guests"

Sulpicia sees how her husband's mood has lightened as he has become the immortal, ageless child. Only one thing can make him as giddy as this...just then the throne room doors open in comes the Cullen family. Carlisle, the head of the coven but they call themselves a family; much to the chagrin of the Voultri. Esmé, his faithful mate. The telepathic Edward and his wife, Bella. Psychic Alice and the Impath, Jasper. They look so empty with out the emmesnse Emmett with them but Aro considers that his gain.

The Cullen's bring a 'brightness' to the stark, drab darkness of the rooms of the Voultri castle. They bring their golden eyes, perky personalities of each and even the clothes that they are wearing exude a happiness about them. The only one close to wearing black clothes is Alice in her stylish black pants and matching black vest over her crisp white shirt. They file in a V in front of Aro and they remain silent until Aro speaks. "Why, the Cullen's! We are so honored to have you here! It's been so long since any of you have graced us by being here...I don't think Esmé and Jasper have ever been here tho. But that is of no matter, I assume by this visit you are here because of Emmett?" Carlisle nods his head then says. "Yes, that is why we are here Aro. I'm sure you heard of Alice's vision concerning Dassy..and Emmett so yes, that is why we are here, to see for ourselves what is going on? What is the latest?"

Aro flings out his pale hand and he says. "Not a word". Carlisle looks at Edward who just slowly nods his head and Aro gives out one of his famous insane laughs then says in a lighthearted voice. "No need to ask Edward my dear friend, I have no reason to lie. Emmett has Dassy out there somewhere, changing her but I have to wonder if he is...not succeding"

Just then, Alice's voice rings out. "But he is...both of them is succeeding, I've seen it". Everybody in the room turns their heads to look at Alice and Aro gives a evil smile and says. "Of course you have my dear, I should have known that...can you tell us entirely what you see?" Alice looks at Jasper, her mate then at Carlisle, her adopted father then she says. "All I see is Emmett ...he picked Dassy up from the car wreck and she was dying so Athendora told him to get her and they ran into the woods...he bit her at Athendora's urging and now they are waiting". Aro then says. "And tomorrow will be day three"

Silence than looms in the room like darkness covers the sky then Aro says. "I offer you guest services to stay while we wait for Emmett and Dassy to come back from...wherever". Carlisle then speaks up and he says. "No, we are staying...". Esmé then speaks up and she says. "Yes, thank you Aro. We will be glad to accept your gracious offer". The rest of the Cullens look in shock at Esmé as she speaks...Edward looks at her with his eyebrow cocked and he thinks _'So this is why Esmé kept slowly thinking about every aspect of Emmett's life since he came to us...she didn't want me to read her thoughts'._

Just then Aro calls out. "Heidi!" The female vampire servant then comes in and Aro says. "Please go tell my wife to get accommodations made. We will be having guests for a few days, 6 in fact" . Heidi nods her head and leaves the room silently and Aro and Esmé both nod at each other than he says. "Ah, Esmé, the immortal mother ... '_Motherhood is nearest to divinity. It is the highest, holiest service to be assumed by mankind...or in this case, vampire kind'_. Edward then says. "Said by Howard H. Hunter". Aro looks up at him and smiles then says. "Yes..." . He stands up and claps his hand and Demetri comes in and Aro says. "Please escort our guests to where the accommodations are and please see to their every need". Carlisle then speaks up and he says. "You are very generous Aro. Thank you". Aro smiles and watches his house guests leave and go to where they are staying.

After they leave, Sulpicia comes in through the back silently like a spider coming from its silk web and she sees how giddy her husband becomes like a child getting its favorite toy and she hears his insane laugh and something tickles inside her at the sight and she asks. "I take it you are happy my husband?" He turns and looks at her then says. "Don't you see? It's working out better than I ever dreamed! The Cullens, all of them, have come to us! Now, all we have to do is sit back and wait for the lost children to return to the fold like Hansel and Gretel"

Sulpicia taps her finger on her fine marble teeth that is sharper than a newly sharpened flint then she says. "Let's just hope a witch doesn't show up to eat the children". He looks up at her and she walks back into the darkness of the castle again like the spider going back after she has had her meal.


	15. Chapter 15 The Hunters

On the third day, just as the sun is dipping in the sky and the beautiful colors of evening time come upon the sky, Dassy's heart speeds up for the last time then it stops. No sound is heard, Emmett and Anthendora snap up their heads to watch then her eyes open and she takes a few minutes to understand her vampire senses. When she looked up, she just saw the ceiling of the old Italian house that is hidden in the woods, the ceiling was old and had cobwebs and dirt all over it but a vampire could see what a human could not. The tiniest of dirt that was in the smallest of cracks, she looked at the spider web and she saw the strand that was within the strand and the strength that the spider had put within it. She saw the board that was just about to fall over from neglect. She turned her head to the right and she saw the beautiful, old dresser with a mirror attached to it...she could see the paint chips on it but she could see_ within_ the paint chips, she looked at the faded rose painted in the center of the front of it, she saw the dirt in layer on layer on the top; so thick that you could write your name but she could see_ in _ the dirt.

She saw an old wing tipped chair and she saw the broken threads in it, ones that a human could see and the broken pieces that only a vampire could see. Then she saw Anthendora who was standing beside a grandfather clock, she saw the relief on her face and Dassy smiled for the first time in her new life. Emmett came and sat down on the bed, very carefully then he asked, "Dassy, how are you feeling?"

His voice was more like the strong strings of a violin to her now and she smiled then said, "I'm fine. I'm just...it's just _so much!_"

Athendora smiled then said, "It is overwhelming! I remember my first day." Dassy then said, "I can hear, not just the creaks and moans of this house when you walk across the floor but I can hear outside, the *_Field volve_ !"

Athendora and Emmett smiled at each other than Dassy put her hand on Emmett's cheek then said, "I am so glad I can see you." He smiled and took her hand gently then said, "I am just glad you are here, I didn't know if I could..."

She smiled at him then suddenly, her hand flew up to her throat and she said in an excited and scared voice, "My throat! It hurts! Emmett, is burning! Wh-..." He then said, "Calm down Dassy, you're 'thirsty', you need to go on a hunt." She looked at Emmet then she scanned her eyes to Athendora then asked, "Animal or...?"

Athendora looked at her then smoothed back Dassy's hair over her ear then said softly, "Whatever you choose my child." Dassy "breaths" of relief then said, "Let's go to the woods." They get up and she got up with more ease than she ever did and the first thing she saw, was her face in the antique mirror, the mirror was dirty and had stains of dirt on it but she was able to fully she the top of her body and she saw that she seemed to be a few inches taller, a few more inches on her hair, and that she seemed to be "fuller" in places.

"I'm...different." Athendora then said, "It is one of the effects of the changing, it seems as if we are given some physical changes to ourselves when we become vampires." Dassy looks at the both of them and asked, "It happened to the both of you?" They both shook their heads and Emmet folds his massive arms and proudly said, "I wasn't this huge or strong." She looked at Athendora then Athendora said, "After I changed, I was able to wear clothes ."

Dassy and Emmett laughed at her joke then they go out into the woods and Dassy looked around and she nervously asked, "W-wh-what do I do?" Emmett came up to her and he said, "Just take it easy, don't be in a hurry ; listen..." Dassy closed her eyes then hears a creäture of the woods to the right of her and with her new hearing and agility and speed of her body, it is minutes from her. She goes and easily kills the smaller Italian deer.

Emmet and Athendora come walking up to her and she saw them trying to hold back laughter and she asked, "What is it?" "Look at yourself" Emmett told her and she looked down, saw the blood streaks on her outfit then she took her hand and swiped her chin, and said, "Sorry." He waves it away and said, "You'll get better."

She then said, "I want to get some more." He waves his hand into the woods and she gladly went easily scaling the woods better than the most experienced woodsman in Italy. Emmett looked at Athendora and he said, " I'm going hunting also." She nodded her head and she watched with pride as her 'Children' went running through the woods.

A few hours later, when they are both full , Emmett and Dassy come walking back and Athendora asked, "Are you full?" Dassy shook her head and said, "Yes." Emmett said, "Being a newborn, you'll have to go hunting more often...maybe later this morning."

Dassy shook her head then said, "We should go someplace for Athendora to go hunting." They all shake their heads and turn to go back into the large house. Emmett opened the door and Dassy said, "Wait,listen." Emmett looked at her and asked, "What?" She signaled for them to both be quiet then with their improved eyes, they saw two human forms in the dark coming with lit torches. The closer they get, Dassy saw that they both had garlic necklaces on, Dassy curled her nose in disgust then said in a whisper, "That is such a disgusting smell..." She looked at Athendora and Emmett and see that they are frozen in their state.

Suddenly a memory came to her , she remembered the both of them walking on the beach and she asked Emmett what could kill a vampire? And he told her , _'Fire'_ But why wasn't she frozen in a state of fear like that? She was wondering when she heard the creaking of the floors, she saw that the fools not only garlic around their necks but were carrying wooden stakes in leather bags. She rolled her eyes and then she caught sight of small vials of water that she knew they were what they considered _'holy water'_.

The two small humans, one had wavy brown hair and wore glasses, the other one was blond-haired with blue eyes and he had on glasses also and when they speak, Dassy can tell that they are American , from the California coast.

"What are we doing here?" said the blond haired boy then the other one said, "We're hunting vampires, you know that." The blond one looked nervously around then he said, "Yeah, we came all the way to Italy to do that but all we have seen is rats scurrying away." The other one snorts and he said, "That's because they followed the trail of the vampires, their leaders." The blond one gulps then he asked, "How do you know we are finding any? Out here in the middle of here?" The older boy with the brown hair said, "Because I can smell their ugliness...now, come on."

The boys come forward, closer to them and Dassy looked again at Athendora and Emmet in their scared , frozen state and she thinks then she acts. She walked to the boys in with full confidence and knocked the torch out of the brown-haired boy and she grabbed his garlic necklace and asked in a harsh voice, "Where are you going? To a cooking show boys?"

With the torch left from the blond-haired boy, the see Dassy in all her anger at them and the boy in front asked, "WHO ARE YOU?" Dassy doesn't say a word, just 'smiles' and shows her fangs then the boy pulls out one of the wooden stakes and starts to throw it, but Dassy just easily knocks it away then he screamed, "Clark! Give me the water!"

Clark is so scared that he uses the bathroom in his pants and can only pant with fear so his friend turns around, grabs it and opens it then throws it on Dassy but she only hissed with anger. She then reached up and she grabs the neck of the boy and she squeezes until his neck snapped like a twig in the forest around them and she threw the lifeless boy at Athendora's feet, Clark tried to run away but Dassy grabbed him, threw the torch away just like she did the first one. She turned when she heard Emmett ask, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

She just answered back, "**Hell**." Anthendora looked down and saw the fresh kill and she reached down and quickly devoured the body of the still fresh blood. Clark waves his arms and legs trying to escape then after Athendora finishes the first body, Dassy threw the boy to him, Athendora broke his neck quickly then she ate her 2nd meal.

After it is over, they all look at each other in awe. Dassy has not only had her first meal on small Italian deer, she just killed her first humans.

**A/N-Yeah, Dassy's awakening sounds suspiciously like Bella's awakening but...I hoped you still enjoyed and I did a few creative license with having Anthendora and Emmett frozen from fear of the fire but I wanted to show that Dassy has become a vampire who knows no fear, even as a newborn. A newborn in the world of 'Twilight' usually doesn't get their 'gifts' until about the first year, we will see.  
**

*** _Field Vole_ is the Italian version of a field mouse, just not as cute.**

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
